The field of endocrine disruptors has burst upon the scientific community, industry, government regulators and the public at large as an area of tremendous concern. Numerous conferences and symposia have now dealt with endocrine disruptors, each taking their own particular approach to the subject. However, Gordon Research Conferences (GRC) are unique. They are recognized as world leaders at the forefront of cutting-edge scientific conferences. Due to the high quality and reputation of GRCs, the very best scientists in the world can be attracted. In addition, the GRCs are organized to allow maximum contact among speakers and attendees. Conferences are small, limited to only 135 participants, all by invitation. Sessions are only scheduled in the morning and the evening, allowing all afternoon for dialogue. Also, sessions are scheduled to include maximum time for discussion. Presentations are limited to 40 minutes plus a full 20 minutes for discussion. Conferences last for 5 days, and speakers are required to spend significant amounts of time at the conference. Further, no publications or quotations of material are allowed. This enables attendees to voice not only their hard data, but also their wild hunches without fear of being quoted later. This atmosphere fostering an open exchange of information is what makes GRCs so special. A Gordon Research Conference entitled Environmental Endocrine Disruptors (EEDs) is scheduled for June 18-23, 2000 at Plymouth State College, New Hampshire. This conference will focus on: population level effects; impact on diverse wildlife species; novel targets of EED action, screening methodologies, developmental effects, complex mixtures, mechanisms of action, and future directions. Both human and animal studies will be featured. Proposed speakers and session chairs will bring a wealth of knowledge and diversity, both in their approaches and areas of expertise. A mixture of senior, world-class researchers as well as up and coming young scientists will be involved. Every effort will be made to incorporate gender and ethnic diversity into this conference.